


DAY 19 - The sub/bottom gets too curious

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Sasuke was curious what it was like to give, and not only to receive.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 58
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 19 - The sub/bottom gets too curious

"Naruto, you promised me ..."

"Well, I know, but..."

"I don't want to hear 'but'... it's my birthday today."

"I know, let's postpone it till next time. Maybe next birthday?" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"No. Today."

"Aaaaaa... Sasukeeee..."

Sasuke smirked and came closer to the blonde man. He put his arms under Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer. "You'll like it. You'll see." He whispered in his ear and began kissing his neck.

Naruto shuddered and soon his member became stiff. Sasuke caressed his bare back with his hands as he passionately kissed him. Then he took off his T-shirt and started playing with Naruto's hard nipples.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Shhhh.... I'm in charge now."

"I-I..."

Sasuke silenced him with a kiss. He twirled his fingers around the hard pink buds and then squeezed and pulled them few times. Naruto groaned in to the kiss from the feeling that stimulation caused to him.

Then Sasuke palmed his erection trough the clothes and started to rub it slowly. Naruto bucked his hips forward. Sasuke still explored his mouth with his tongue and was biting at them lightly. He felt Naruto's cock pulsing in his palm. It aroused in him a desire for Naruto's cock inside him. He had a desire to ride him, but he refrained from it, because he had different plans with him tonight. Instead, he slipped his hand into Naruto's pants and felt his hot flesh. He played with it for a while and then decided to take his pants off.

Whenever Naruto was horny like this, he already started stripping. But this time he didn't because he knew what was coming next.

"Sasuke, I..."

"Shhhhh, Naruto. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Sasuke stripped Naruto, and then also took his clothes off. He pushed Naruto gently into a lying position, then took his member in his mouth and began to pleasure him. Naruto groaned and enjoyed the treatment. Sasuke, meanwhile, raised and spread Naruto's legs to have better access to his asshole. Naruto spread them a little reluctantly and twitched when he felt Sasuke's finger close to his hole. But Sasuke was working on to make Naruto forget about his fear and indulge in enjoyment.

Sasuke then put some amount of lube on his fingers and slowly circled around the hole and few times he went through it, and saw muscles pulsate with the pleasure that came from his touches. He smiled pleased, and with the other hand took Naruto's pulsing cock and started stroking it.

Naruto gasped and started to moan louder. Then Sasuke started to slowly insert his finger into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto winced but didn't protest. He felt weird and uncomfortable at first. As Sasuke continued to prep him, Naruto became more relaxed and indulgent. When he had whole finger inside his ass, he began to enjoy the feeling. When Sasuke found his prostate and started to stimulate it, Naruto began to feel real pleasure.

He groaned loudly and Sasuke slowly added a second finger and then a third. Naruto showed no signs of noticing it, so Sasuke decided to ask him, "what do you think, how many fingers do you have inside?"

Naruto raised his head in confusion and looked at him with a questioning look. "I don't know... I thought I had one, or two...?"

Sasuke smirked and said: "three."

"What?"

"Yeah, you're enjoy it so much, that you didn't even realize when I added my second and third finger."

"Ohhh... well. Just continue now, don't stop."

"Don't worry, I have not intention to stop. I just want to fuck you hard and fast."

Naruto shuddered at that promise and spread his legs even more so that Sasuke could push his fingers deeper. Sasuke fingered him for a while and then replaced his fingers with his erect cock.

Naruto grimaced, but endured it. At first, he felt full and widespread, as if he could be torn at any moment. Sasuke waited for Naruto to get used to the feeling, and then started moving slowly. Little by little, the feeling was more bearable. Unpleasantness began to replace the sense of satisfaction. Soon, both of them relaxed and Sasuke began to accelerate the pace. They both started to sweat, and they were making sounds of pure pleasure.

"Faster, Sasuke... aaahhh... please go faster."

Sasuke smirked as he replied: "you like it, don't you?"

"Aargh... y-yes I like it, fuck..."

"I must admit that this is nice feeling too."

Naruto didn't respond, just continued to groan.

It was a new experience for both of them, and they enjoyed it, although Naruto was just not willing to admit it, yet, because it was him who dominated in the bed.

But this time he decided to make an exception for Sasuke to quench his hunger for curiosity.

Sasuke penetrated him as fast as he could, visibly panting, not used to it, but he tried his best to satisfy Naruto and him with utmost pleasure, because who knows when he will have such an opportunity next time.

Both of them experienced the climax almost simultaneously. Naruto screamed with pleasure and dropped the cum all over himself and Sasuke came inside of him, and filled his ass with his warm seed. He remained inside of him for a while, absorbing that moment in his memory. Naruto looked good, sweaty, worn, face flushed and hair damp. Both panted loudly and watched each other for a moment in silence.

After that Sasuke pulled out his softened cock and cleaned them both, then asked, "And? How was it?"

"Good, I have to admit it was good... at first it was uncomfortable and weird, but afterwards it was great." He smiled a little embarrassed.

Sasuke grinned. "So you're willing to do it more often?"

"Well... well, not so often... I like to be a top. This doesn't change that fact, but we can sometimes switch positions."

"OK. I'll keep that in mind. Don't forget what you promised..."

"Don't worry. I survived it once, so I think it's not a problem." Naruto laughed a little.

"Yeah I understand you, I like it more when I'm bottom. This was an interesting experience, and I liked it too, but I prefer your cock in my ass."

"I'm glad... well, happy birthday, Sasuke." Naruto replied a little sleepy.

"Thank you." Sasuke answered and lay down beside him. They hugged and covered themselves with a blanket and quickly sank into deep sleep.


End file.
